minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mojang's Dark Secret
Mojang isn't actually evil or have a secret structure you can find. Also, any info talking about other Creepypastas that aren't real, and are not canon to the actual Pasta. Thank you, and enjoy reading. Somewhere out in the ocean of Minecraft, there is an abandoned lab structure that can be found. You need special breathers or some sort of enchantment to even survive being inside the lab. The air is toxic, breathing it in would result in your avatar's lungs burning from the inside. And that is exactly where we're going. Ever since the lab was abandoned, strange sightings have been spotted of creatures unknown, some are cliche, some are creepy, and some are mysterious. One person claims hearing the most oddest sounds coming from outside every night on his world. Anyway, me and my squad are currently on our way to find the lab, and find out what caused those Minecraft Servers to suddenly be flooded with the dead. The boat stopped under the lab. Doesn't look like much after how much it's been ruined. Our squad put on our breathers and leaped into the water, swimming to the lab. We all dropped into the lab by the last functioning airlock contraption. Almost right away, something was up about this place. The corridors were in mint condition. "Is someone still here?" Brian asked us. Of course none of us knew, this place was meant to rot. Suddenly, all of us heard this wail or...howl as I heard, echo across the corridors. "Smellers," we said to each other. Smellers were these disgusting organisms that follow a leader which has the job of finding a body. Mainly, they pick wolves. Even then, the only sense they have is smell. They may have eyes, ears, and other things, but the only functioning sense is smell for them. Everyone in Minecraft knew these things were still fierce and dangerous. Mojang didn't even try to hide it. We moved on, and avoided any contact with the pack of Smellers. Teams like us have a spray on us that prevent our scent from lingering everywhere we go, it becomes even more temporary. Mojang made the spray a thing after they noticed what was going on. Anyway, we tried doors, but they all needed a keycard. Luckly, we found one by a control room window. I took it, and swiped open the nearest door to a specimen chamber. I read the file. Specimen: "GameIntruder" Age: Unreadable Status: "Healthy" Description: GameIntruder is an entity designed to invade and attack players on their worlds. GameIntruder in it's natural form is a glitchy, laggy-acting entity. It is unknown what it looks like past the glitches, due to all test subjects dying on impact due to being touched by GameIntruder. Upon breaking into a world, GameIntruder takes the form of any of these: The "Herobrine" The "Null" And sometimes, turns into what the public call "Entity 303", which is what is currently believe to be what is behind the glitch that covers it. GameIntruder will then corrupt the game files, adjusting textures and game mechanics to fit the style of the entity's current form. I was spooked, and so were the others. This info shows that all of those intruding entities were just one. I put it in my waterproof pack. That file is worthy of showing to the public, everyone must know. This also means all of this was Mojang's fault. We had to forget about that for the moment, Smellers ran past us, turning their heads to make sure what they were smelling was us. The spray worked, the Smellers failed to smell us, and we were able to proceed away from them, and found more vital information. During our search, we found a room that lead to a Nether Portal, collapsed and destroyed by the roof falling in on it. A file was on the ground, next to the hand of the skeleton of a Mojang Employee. Realm: "Nether" Status: Natural Description: The Nether realm is what we believe to be Minecraft's Hell. Several distorted figures roam the Nether, such as what the public are now calling the "Zombie Pigman", the "Blaze", the "Ghast", and the "Wither Skeletons". Another find in the Nether is a ferocious 3 Headed Wither Skeleton. We believe that it is the king of the Nether, and is named the "Wither". A Nether Portal was accidentally made centuries ago by someone that we only remember as just simply "Steve". Steve ended up creating this when we was about to remake his house out of obsidian, when he somehow nearly set the entire house on fire, but made the portal instead. I couldn't read much more of it afterwards. Jack suddenly started screaming, when we ran to help, he was being chewed away by Smellers. We pulled out our tactical swords and terminated the Smellers. Somehow, his spray wore off, which made him vulnerable to them. We healed him with a potion of healing, and continued on. While we checked more and more of rooms and learned more and more of these wretched, terrifying mobs, Jack suddenly tripped behind us. We looked back, and it seemed like some strange black and green tentacle wrapped around his legs. We had no idea what to do, we didn't have anything useful. Just then, Jack started bursting tentacles all throughout his body, screaming so loud, his voice alerted all of the Smellers over to us. The tentacle kept bursting out of him, blood flying, and more screaming. All we can do is stare as his body kept getting wrapped up by tentacles. Eventually, Jack was entirely wrapped by tentacles after they came out of his eye holes. He was ALIVE through all of this. He resisted and shook, while the Smellers sniffed around the tentacled that contained him. Out of nowhere, a large crunch came from the tentacles. The corridor was clean before, but then it became red with blood, all over everything around the area of Jack. Guts could be seen STUCK to the wall, and some bones. The tentacles swirled back into what seemed like thin air. No skin was on Jack. Just a bloody, gory, dismembered skeleton. Several of us couldn't handle it, we puked. We turned back around to the Smellers that were fleeing from all the mess, and got the hell out of there. Mojang, if you're reading this...you are sick, disgusting, morbid and demented bastards. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Mojang Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas